


Special

by MrsLionheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Musicals, Strangers to Lovers, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: Keith’s senses were on high alert as his gaze wandered once again around the room and came past a bright baby blue shirt, lean body, bronze skin and a smile that made his heart stop in just that moment.His gaze snapped back to him in the same moment the boy turned his head, looking straight at him, the breathtaking smile still lingering on his features.In which Keith and Lance fall in love at first sight.





	Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teddy_parade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_parade/gifts).

> This was a birthday gift for the lovely @teddy_parade that I already uploaded on instagram.  
It's the most beautiful scene of a musical that I really adore and is my favorite!
> 
> It was so fun to write it and I had to smile at some parts myself... <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know in the comments what you think about it and leave a kudos <3<3<3

They arrived at the gym and Keith asked himself for the third time why he was doing this. He’d left the gang already a few months ago, to live his own life. He was working in Coran’s drugstore and dreamt about having a better future one day, without all the trouble. He dreamt of having a fulfilling life, dreamt of something big…

...something special.

And yet here he was, standing at the corner of the gym, his arms crossed over his chest and waiting for the situation to escalate. Shiro came to him a few days ago, while he was at work and told him about this new gang from Cuba, trying to ‘take over their West Side’. Keith had just shrugged at first and said, they wouldn’t need him but eventually Shiro brought up some arguments that made him agree to the plan of challenging them to a fight.

The cubans had already entered the room and were talking and laughing loud and obnoxious in spanish. He let his gaze roam over the room and observed the whole situation. Most of them had darker skin, dark hair and they were dressed all fancy in bright colored button-downs and black pants and the girls in beautiful dresses with wide skirts. It seemed as if they were stuck in the 60’s. The music was blasting loud but Keith didn’t pay any attention to it. A few were already dancing, others standing to the sides but you could see the wary looks and staring between the opposite gangs. You could feel the tension hanging in the room, almost touch it.

Keith’s senses were on high alert as his gaze wandered once again around the room and came past a bright baby blue shirt, lean body, bronze skin and a smile that made his heart stop in just that moment. 

His gaze snapped back to him in the same moment the boy turned his head, looking straight at him, the breathtaking smile still lingering on his features.

His eyes were blue, brilliant like gems, even in the dim light of the hall, staring into his own. 

It seemed as if the world around him started to blur, nothing mattered anymore, he could only focus on the precious boy across the room, now fully facing him and moving slowly towards him. 

Keith’s feet acted on their own and he felt the gentle tug inside his chest, pulling him closer to the chocolate brown haired boy. 

Both were looking entranced, as if a spell was put on them and nothing in their way could stop them from reaching their destination. 

Keith felt his heart beat heavily against his ribcage, making him feel dizzy.

A few more steps and they closed the distance between them, eyes never leaving the other’s as they stopped, a hands width apart.

Keith felt a thick and heavy warmth starting to spread in his chest, flowing through his veins, settling somewhere low in his gut, making him feel so right.

“Hey.” Keith breathed.

“H-hi.”

A faint pink tinged the boys cheeks and Keith’s eyes flicked for a brief moment there as he noticed the tiny and endearing freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose and high on his cheekbones.

As he looked back up into his eyes, it felt like he was pulled under water into the crashing waves of a beautiful and wild sea. The color of his eyes seemed to swirl around, changing with every small movement as they were searching for whatever the beautiful boy had seen in his own. It felt like drowning and Keith would gladly let himself go under.

Keith’s body acted on his own, as if it knew what to do, as he reached forward and gently took his hand and intertwined it with his own. Keith’s other hand reached forward and settled on the boy’s hip, pulling him closer to his chest. The warmth of it felt right and made his skin tingle with excitement. They didn’t need any words to understand each other, they both acted naturally as if it was all meant to be this way. Keith felt his hand on his shoulder and slowly they started to sway around, rocking gently to whatever music there was playing.

All Keith could focus on were the sapphire blue eyes, staring right into his own, the rich brown skin, almost glowing in the colored lights of the gym, his full lips, looking so soft and the beautiful and breathtaking smile that slowly curled the corners of his mouth. He let his gaze wander back up to the pools of the blue blue ocean in his eyes and felt himself falling.

“What’s your name, beautiful stranger.” the boy asked with a strong spanish accent but this only made Keith’s heart flutter more.

“K-Keith. And yours?”

He saw his smile grow wider and Keith was sure, his chest was about to burst open any moment at the amount of emotions bubbling up inside of him.

“Lance.”

His voice was like music to his ears and he felt his own lips curl as he answered a breathy:

“Hi Lance.”

The boy giggled sweetly and Keith felt like soaring. Never did he hear a sound so pleasant, so soothing but at the same time it made him feel giddy and lightheaded.

And Keith was falling even more.

Falling fast and hard.

For this special boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! And let me know in the comments, if you recognized the musical :3


End file.
